Many network resources, such as websites, offer users the ability to search for and view video files. For example, a user may provide one of a website with a search query (e.g., a keyword, a title of a video) and the website may return a list of results that match or partially match the provided search term. A user may provide additional search criteria, such as a date that a video was created or uploaded, a genre, a duration, and/or the like to narrow the search results.
However, often a user has trouble finding the right video. The user may have to view several of the videos in the search results to identify the right video. In some instances, the right video does not even appear in the search results. For example, those who upload videos frequently do not take the time to supply an accurate description of the video or any description at all. A video desired by the user may then not appear in the search results. As another example, users commonly use different words or phrases to describe the same thing. A search query provided by the user may include a different word or phrase than what is included in the description such that the video desired by the user does not appear in the search results. As another example, a user may remember what is depicted in a clip of the video, but may not remember the name of the video or any other identifying information. Thus, the user may provide a search query that is not associated with the desired video.